


One Last Thing.

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contemplative, Gen, Head Master Snape, Hogwarts Battle Eve., Slytherin, Smoking, Weed, castle - Freeform, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Headmaster Snape, contemplates on his fate, knowing this may be his last night at Hogwarts.





	One Last Thing.

One Last Thing

Severus Snape rolled up a splif in the Muggle habit he had learned as a youth in Spinner's End. Tipped and untipped cigarettes were often stolen from out of a parent's fag packet, but on the main most families could not afford such luxuries in his street. He had often watched with envy as a kid, boys rolling up their smokes with one hand. Some would make their fags fat filled with tobacco, others would have them thin as matchsticks if their baccy was running out. None-the -less, he loved to watch admiring their dexterity. 

As he spent his holidays from school at home in Spinner's End, he picked up bad habits, as he grew into his teens, learning that not all fags contained tobacco.

Severus let loose a ring of smoke, as he lifted up his face to the stars and recollected that first delicious smoke of "Weed", he had obtained while at home shortly after his father's death. The weed had helped him forget for a while. His mother’s constant crying, him having to take on the job of organising the funeral. School holidays were usually shite, but that year it had been particularly hard. He had got a taste for the stuff. What had made him laugh when he returned to school was the lack of education within the Slytherin House regarding weed and similar drugs. That year, he became very popular and made a bundle of money selling joints to rich kids. 

He liked his smokes, even now as Headmaster, but today he smoked a fat joint. He leaned back up against the castle’s walls one leg bent with his dragon hide boot flat against the stone. He relaxed into the Castle, his whole body at peace, even if only for a moment, as he inhaled, then exhaled, sending up a few rings of smoke into the clear night sky. 

He knew in his heart as well as his head, that this night, was the night when the shite would really hit the fan. He watched from up on high as students were marched in lines, like an army, down through the courtyards heading towards the Great Hall. He would be expected, he would be there.

 

But just one last smoke ring, one last puff,this final fag, then he would go to meet his fate.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, never posted it as it is a short piece.
> 
> I have never smoked but feel that Severus would have enjoyed a puff.
> 
> All errors are my own.


End file.
